


Wishful Thinking

by Changing



Category: Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Wakko's Wish au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changing/pseuds/Changing
Summary: My take on a Wakko's Wish AUNearly 5 years after the events of the movie, Yakko is on the cusp of being officially crowned King of Warnerstock when a wayward girl who can't remember who she is crosses his pathWakko is a squire set to be knighted and follow in their father's footstepsDot smells a rat, well, a mouse to be exact. And he has a plan bent on ruling the world.Running a kingdom is turning out to be a lot more complicated than any of them bargined for.
Relationships: Babs Bunny/Yakko Warner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I jumped on a bandwagon. This all started as a challenge to myself to see how many fairytale tropes I could put in one story.
> 
> So, enjoy! And let me know what you think!

Once upon a time there was a girl, lost in the woods. 

Running as if her life depended on it. And as far as she could tell, it did.

After swatting away branch after branch, moving quickly but uncertain through the darkness and trees, she finally came to a clearing bathed in moonlight. 

She stopped, bent forward catching her breath. A blue light flew past her eyes and she jumped back before realizing it emanated from the pendant she was wearing.

A warning? She turned to face where she had been, the light turned red. She turned back toward where she had been heading, blue again. 

A guide.

Rustling behind her. No time to lose. She mustered up her strength and continued running into the night.

She prayed the glowing blue light was leading her somewhere kind.

\-------------------------------------------------  
Once upon a time there was a boy, lost in thought.

He rode steadily along the dirt trail sun beaming against his back. He had left later than he would have liked. He usually tried to be home by sundown but the day had gotten away from him.

He feared his mind would too if he'd stayed much longer. Going slightly mad attending to the various duties and studies he was assigned. But out here, he was free. He knew these roads like the back of his hand. Knew the town he'd reach soon too.

After all he'd grown up on it's streets. The whole village had been their house, their school and their playground.

It was odd returning this way; on a horse, dressed plainly but well. Whenever he came back he could recall the way his head had swum with hunger back then, how his hands had grown so used to the cold he forgot what warmth felt like. How familiar he'd become to being practically exhausted. He hardly slept during the last year his sister was sick, too afraid she may leave without saying goodbye. Thankfully, she finally won out against the ailment. 

His siblings didn't like coming unless they had to but something pulled him back from time to time.

The guilt pinched at him and he furrowed his brow.

How could he feel more connected to the streets of a town they nearly starved in than he did now in their rightful places at the palace?

A hand absently found the top of his head. He wasn't wearing his crown. Good. He didn't mean to be either.

But he felt the weight of it still. 

He couldn't really believe it. Despite being there in black and white. With a splash of red.

King.

In less than a week he would be declared a king. The thought was enough to make him laugh.

He knew it was meant to be and he knew he could probably handle it. 

But that didn't mean he felt any more ready than he did 5 years ago when they, his brother and his sister, first rediscovered their birth records.

The little town appeared ahead of him. He smiled despite knowing he only had a few short hours, and that he might be traveling back on the cusp of dark.

For now, though, he was home.


End file.
